1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tilting bed apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new tilting bed apparatus arranged for the ease of elevating an individual's feet relative to the head portion of the individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tilting bed structure of various types are indicated in the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,996,731; 4,873,731; 4,942,633; and 4,847,929. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a tilting bed structure arranged for the ease of tilting and positioning thereof of the mattress structure of a bed and to further provide for sleeping in a partially inverted position. In these respects, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.